Apparitions
by Jenys
Summary: Passant les vacances de Noël chez James avec les Maraudeurs, Lily est victime d'un phénomène mystérieux.
1. Vacances forcées

-Potter, je t'ai dis un nombre incalculable de fois que je ne veux rien savoir de toi.

-Lily, on n'est pas en train de parler de ça.

-Tu m'énerves !

-Lily, calme-toi un instant, suggéra Remus.

Lily prit quelques respirations puis se tourna vers lui.

-Quoi ?

-Pense maintenant à sa proposition. Tu ne veux tout de même pas rester seule à Poudlard pendant les deux semaines de Noël alors qu'on est tous chez James… Tu ne veux pas non plus voir ta sœur.

Lily grogna légèrement. Avec sa chevelure rousse, certain la surnommait tigresse et elle possédait parfois le caractère parfait pour aller avec ce titre.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne plait pas à notre chère amie Lily cette fois ? commença Sirius.

-Allez dans la même maison que Potter.

-Lily, il faut que tu comprennes que tu es dans la même salle commune que lui présentement.

-Remus, il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas parce que je suis bien amie avec vous que pour autant je veux dormir dans la même pièce que vous. Et je n'ai toujours pas une totale confiance en Potter : il a passé trop de temps à me courir après pour que je crois enfin qu'il m'a lâché !

-Hey, le principal concerné est ici, juste à côté, et il entend tout. Je suis pas invisible quand même, s'offusqua James.

-J'aimerais, pourtant…

-Lily, on t'a déjà dit qu'on ne voulait pas de commentaire du genre. Il ne parlait pas de toi ne le voyant pas comme un amoureux, il parlait de toi parlant de lui comme s'il était absent.

-Quelle différence, je n'ai jamais été qu'un défi…

Ne voulant pas reprendre cette discussion répétée à maintes reprises depuis le début de leur amitié, Remus soupira.

-Dis-toi que la maison de James n'est pas qu'une maison. C'est un manoir. Si tu veux, tu peux coucher à un étage différent de nous mais, puisque Remus et moi on est des habitués, on a des chambres désignées qui sont près de celle de James, commenta Sirius.

-À un étage différent ?

-Oui, avec une salle de bain individuelle pour chaque deux chambres donc juste pour toi qui sera la seule de l'étage, argumenta Remus.

-Et cet étage contient la bibliothèque entretenue des Potter et un petit salon… avança James d'un ton plein d'espoir.

Lily ouvrit exorbitamment les yeux.

-Tu as une bibliothèque entretenue chez toi ?

-Oui, en espérant que si tu viens tu ne passeras pas ton temps enfermé dedans mais que tu nous accompagneras dans nos promenades dans le parc.

-Ok, je ne veux pas te désespérer, mais je dois t'arrêter. Le parc ici est juste de la bonne grandeur pour s'y promener. Et il y a un lac en son centre. Il y a aussi une bibliothèque très remplie qui n'attend que les élèves qui veulent lire.

-Sauf que Poudlard n'aura pas nous trois, insista Sirius. Et je vais te réveiller à coup de beuglante si tu n'acceptes pas !

Lily eut un rire nerveux. Quand Sirius menaçait, c'est qu'il insistait et mettrait ses menaces à exécution. Avalant de travers, elle hocha simplement de la tête.

-C'est d'accord, je passe mes dernières vacances de Noël chez Potter…

-James, pour l'occasion, averti Sirius.

Voyant dans ses yeux que la menace tenait toujours, Lily avala de nouveau à travers.

-Ok, alors je passe mes vacances chez James. Mais à mon tour d'insister.

Elle vissa son regard dans celui de James.

-Tu ne fais aucune démarche. Aucune, c'est clair ?

-Lily, tu devrais l'avoir remarqué depuis maintenant presque un an. J'ai changé, je suis ton ami. Je ne ferai rien, je t'assure.

-Ouais, c'est ça…


	2. Accueil chaleureux

-Voila, tu es chez moi.

James venait de passer les grilles qui ouvraient sur un jardin énorme. En hiver, avec toute la neige, c'était magnifique. Trop ébahie, Lily souriait à pleines dents et ses yeux brillaient d'admiration. James s'arrêta de marcher pour l'admirer elle. Sirius l'accrocha volontairement juste à temps pour qu'il continue à marcher sans que Lily ne se sente observée. En entrant dans la maison, le vestibule pour être plus exact, Lily s'arrêta à nouveau de marcher pour habituer ses yeux à tant d'élégance.

-Ma grand-mère à beaucoup de goût, elle a refait plusieurs pièces qui étaient trop vieilles d'après elle.

-Ouais, ta grand-mère est super et elle cuisine bien. Tu penses qu'elle va venir faire un tour… essaya Sirius.

Remus pouffa de rire.

-Ah, Sirius, toujours aussi attaché aux recettes de Marta…

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est un ange culinaire !

Une douce odeur de biscuit flottait justement dans l'air mais seul James s'en rendit compte.

-C'est ma grand-mère, j'ai la priorité ! Cria James en courant dans un couloir vers la gauche.

Ayant pris l'habitude de toujours le suivre, Sirius prit ses jambes à son coup et disparu lui aussi de la vue de Lily. Remus se tourna vers elle.

-C'est presque Noël, ils sont enfantins et c'est normal. Je te suggère de prendre ton temps. Habituellement, je n'oserai pas trop puisque James adore sa grand-mère mais je sais très bien qu'elle ne leur donnera rien tant qu'on ne sera pas tous présents dans la même pièce.

Lily hocha de la tête, enleva ses bottes et son manteau puis suivi Remus à travers le dédale de couloirs. Toujours aussi ébahie par la beauté des lieux, Lily regardait partout sauf devant elle et rentra dans Remus qui s'était arrêté à l'entrée de la cuisine. Se reconnectant au monde réel, elle observa autour et aperçu une femme d'environ soixante ans riant avec James et Sirius qui semblaient baver sur place. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Lily sentit l'odeur qui flottait dans l'air. La salive lui vint aussitôt à la bouche.

-Ça sent très bon, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

-Merci ! Lui répondit Marta. Tu dois être Lily. Tient, goûte à un de mes biscuits.

-Avec joie.

Remus rit à nouveau tandis que James et Sirius semblaient scandalisés.

-Les garçons, un peu de manières ! J'ai toujours dit les femmes d'abord, ensuite les petits gourmands.

-Et si je devenais gourmande ? Avança Lily qui se délectait maintenant de sa galette.

-Tu es toujours une femme, priorité ma chère.

-Quoi ? Mais je suis de la famille !

Jamais Lily n'avait vu James si gamin mais ça la fit rire. Sirius subtilisa un biscuit pendant que personne ne regardait.

-Ha, victoire ! Scanda-t-il en s'enfuyant.

-Tricheur ! Répliqua James en prenant lui aussi une pâtisserie et en suivant son ami.

-Je ferai bien de garder un œil sur eux… intervint Remus en prenant à son tour la nouvelle recette du bonheur et en courant après ses amis.

Comprenant qu'elle était maintenant seule devant une personne monumentale, la gène prit Lily de court et lui fit baisser la tête.

-Alors, comme ça, tu es la fameuse Lily. James m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Cette réplique, pourtant, lui ramena en un quart de tour sa confiance.

-Je ne céderai pas. Il prétend m'avoir lâché mais je ne baisse pas ma garde.

-Mais ma chère, tu devrais être plus ouverte. James est un homme…

-Je sais, je sais. Il paraît qu'il est responsable, humoristique, bel homme…

-Ce que tu ne peux nier.

-La beauté n'est pas tout dans la vie.

-J'aime ta façon de penser. Mais ça ne signifie pas que tu nies.

-Et alors ? Remus et Sirius aussi sont beaux, ce ne sont pas plus que des amis pour autant.

-D'accord. Toutefois, ne te referme pas trop. Tu pourrais passer à côté de plein de belles choses sinon.

Lily acquiesça pour montrer sa bonne foi.

-Je vais essayer, Madame Potter.

-Merlin, ça fait bien longtemps qu'on ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Je suis Marta Potter ou Marta seulement.

-Oui, Marta.

-Allez, va les rejoindre. Il ne faut pas que tu restes seule avec la vieille grand-mère alors que tu es avec tes amis.

Lily acquiesça et prit un autre biscuit avec un grand sourire. Tournant son dos, elle vit le couloir utilisé par les garçons qui se divisait en plusieurs chemins.

-Hum, par où ?

-Tout droit, puis derrière la grande porte en bois de rose. Et avertis-les que le tapis est nouvellement importé d'Italie, alors qu'ils aillent jouer dans la grande salle plutôt que dans le salon.

-Oui, Marta. En passant, magnifique décoration.

Marta lui sourit et Lily suivit les consignes. Une fois loin des bruits de la cuisine, dont les chaudrons se percutant en se lavant d'eux-mêmes, il lui fut pourtant aisé de retrouver ses amis. Ils faisaient un tel vacarme ! Elle suivit donc les instructions, s'émerveilla devant la grande porte en bois de rose magnifiquement sculptée, et entra dans le salon. D'après les bruits, les gars seraient supposés être en train de courir d'un bord à l'autre de la pièce. Pourtant, ils étaient tous assis comme de vrais hommes d'affaire discutant affaires. Étonnée, Lily s'assit sur le premier fauteuil disponible.

-Lily, tu as réussi à te retrouver chez James ?

-Marta m'a guidée.

-Marta, c'est bien. Maintenant, tu es comme nous, une initiée dans la famille. En fait, comme moi puisque Sirius est définitivement dans la famille.

-Complètement adopté, jusqu'au plus profond des fibres magiques de mon être.

-Et une autre tentative poétique manquée de la part de Sirius !

-Un jour, je vais réussir.

-C'est bien, Sirius, il ne faut pas que tu te décourages.

-Oui, persévérance, courage, force d'esprit, voilà les vraies qualités d'un Potter.

-Je sens que je peux le faire.

-Tu peux le faire.

Remus se leva et se plaça derrière Sirius. Il se pencha en simulant un massage vigoureux des épaules.

-Ok, maintenant, il faut que tu te concentres.

-Me concentrer, répéta Sirius en fermant les yeux.

-Visualise quelque chose de beau, continua d'entraîner Remus.

-Quelque chose de beau… Disons Lily et son beau biscuit.

Lily s'esclaffa alors que la mine de James s'assombrit imperceptiblement.

-Bien, l'objectif est fixé. Maintenant, imagine-toi plusieurs sens reliés à cette image.

-Mélanger ça fait Lily qui goûte bon et un biscuit avec des cheveux.

N'y tenant plus, Remus s'écroula par terre, comme Sirius qui, sans la chaise, serait rendu au même niveau que lui. Lily ne put s'empêcher de les suivre dans leur hilarité. James, par contre, commençait à mal sentir les vacances. Il soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Avec tout le monde écroulé de rire, personne ne remarqua que son moral avait chuté et un sourire artificiel avait fait surface lorsque le calme revint.

-J'y pense, Marta veut qu'on laisse le salon en ordre et qu'on aille dans la grande pièce.

-Laquelle ? répondit James par automatisme.

-James, voyons, tu sais bien. Notre salon miniature…

-Naturellement. Je gage qu'il y a d'autres biscuits là-bas…

Sirius avait déjà prit la poudre d'escampette et Remus l'avait suivi. James se leva tranquillement et attendit Lily.

-Je suis content que tu t'entendes bien avec mamie. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'aurais fait si elle ne pouvait pas être elle-même pendant les vacances avec tout le monde.

-Ta grand-mère est adorable. S'il y a quelque chose à craindre, c'est que je prenne énormément de poids en deux semaines.

-Prends exemple sur nous. On est tous en forme et on se gatte durant les vacances. Tu n'aurais qu'à nous suivre durant nos activités si ça t'inquiète tant que ça.

-Je disais ça pour rire.

-Pas moi. Sirius pourrait te faire un entrainement très efficace, je peux te le jurer.

-Comment tu peux être si sûr ?

-J'ai déjà succombé à la cuisine de ma grand-mère et rien n'y a paru à Poudlard.

Lily le regarda à la dérober. Si les entraînements de Sirius faisaient de tels miracles, elle n'hésiterait pas ni à en profiter si besoin est, ni à le suggérer aux autres.

-J'adorais faire de l'exercice. Le seul bémol c'est qu'il fallait se lever avant le soleil. Je suis un gros dormeur, chuchota-t-il comme une confidence.

-Devine quoi, moi aussi, souffla Lily en souriant puis, reprenant de vive voix, mais je ne le fais que la fin de semaine.

-Alors imagine ta grasse matinée avec un réveil à quatre heures et demie du matin.

Lily se figea sur place.

-Quatre heures et demie ?

-Quatre heures et demie pour faire un jogging du parc.

-J'aime bien ta grand-mère mais elle n'en vaut pas la peine !

James sourit à l'idée. Pour lui, le tout en valait la peine puisqu'il pouvait enfin parler à Lily sans qu'elle ne le catégorise. Ils reprirent leur chemin.

-J'y pense, tu vas avoir besoin d'une visite guidée du manoir.

-Une visite guidée ? Attends un instant, laisse-moi digérer toutes les informations que j'ai depuis tantôt. Premièrement, manoir. Deuxièmement, réveil à quatre heures et demie. J'en ai encore des frissons rien que d'y penser. Et finalement, visite guidée ?

-Oui, tu as le choix entre trois accompagnateurs, enfin, quatre si tu comptes ma grand-mère.

-J'avoue que ça pourrait être amusant.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse, là ?

Ce fut au tour de James de se figer.

-Juste un tout petit peu. Ta grand-mère est vraiment adorable mais elle m'a dit que je risquais de passer à côté de belles choses.

-Sage mamie.

En se dirigeant vers le salon miniature, pourtant appelé grande salle par Marta, ils durent emprunter les escaliers et tourner plusieurs fois dans de grands couloirs. Durant le trajet, James expliquait un peu l'histoire du manoir et Lily tentait de tout voir.

-Lors de la visite, tu vas devoir y allé plus lentement.

-Ça veut dire que je suis ton guide ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?

James sourit.

-Si c'est comme ça, voici ta chambre.

Lily n'en revenait pas. Tant de beauté dans une seule maison passait mais dans une seule chambre d'invité ?

-Magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

James dut se retenir pour ne pas répondre « autant que toi » mais la laissa pénétrer dans sa pièce du sommeil.

-J'ai le droit à ça ? À tout ça ?

-Oui, à moins que tu ne tiennes à la niche du chien ?

-J'ai le pressentiment que j'y serais à mon aise. J'adore ! S'exclama Lily en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

James l'entendit soupirer de bien-être. Il s'accota sur la porte et la regarda faire la gamine. Elle tourna à plusieurs reprises dans son lit, jouant avec les coussins.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne dormiras pas ce soir ?

-Comment tu veux que je dorme dans une si belle chambre à coucher ?

-C'est simple. Dors.

Il fit un mouvement de baguette et la pièce se retrouva dans le noir. Seul l'éclairage du vestibule s'infiltrait.

-Si je comprends bien, il est temps pour moi de quitter ma chambre ? Fit-elle boudeuse.

-Gagné, tu la retrouveras ce soir.

Lily soupira. En traversant la pièce pour sortir, elle vit très bien la position décontractée que James avait prit. La lumière provenant de l'extérieur dessinait parfaitement son contour. Lily en voulu légèrement à Marta de lui avoir rappelé que James avait une prestance imposante et une élégance égalée que par Sirius. Mais Sirius étant un ami depuis très longtemps, le cas de James était différent.


	3. Sommeil troublé

Cette journée avait été surchargée. Les gars traînaient Lily d'un bout à l'autre du manoir, passant par les quatre étages mais pas dans le bon ordre pour autant. Lily dût s'y faire : tout était majestueux et élégant, aucun détail de l'architecture n'était délaissé. C'est donc fatiguée de toute ces marches qu'elle s'effondra dans son lit pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu, toutefois, le sommeil l'accueilli très vite.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

James, coucher dans son lit, soit un étage plus haut, ne réussit pas à dormir instantanément. Il se tournait et retournait dans ses couvertes, plaçant son oreiller différemment, pliant une jambe, puis l'autre. Il savait que depuis minimum une heure, tout le monde dormait. Le manoir était trop silencieux. Mais il était incapable de se calmer. Lily était un étage plus bas. Il était presque frustré qu'elle ait autant aimé sa chambre : ça lui faisait une raison de plus de rester éloignée de lui. Il soupira en fermant les yeux.

-Endors-toi, James. Tu ne veux pas être cerné lorsque Lily est là.

En pensant à Lily, son visage d'ange lui vint à l'esprit. Il sourit inconsciemment. Elle devait être en train de rêver, dans un sommeil si profond qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas si l'envi lui venait d'aller l'observer… même s'il ne ferait jamais ça.

À cet instant, il eut l'impression d'être dans la chambre de Lily, sur son lit plus précisément, alors qu'elle dormait à points fermés. Tout semblait si réel que lorsqu'elle se « réveilla » pour se tourner vers lui, il cru pouvoir sentir le mouvement du matelas. Il s'endormit.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

Lily dormait légèrement. Le matelas était très confortable mais quelque chose l'embêtait et elle ne pouvait savoir quoi. Lorsqu'un poids se matérialisa à ses côtés, elle se tourna pour savoir ce que c'était. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir James qui la regardait doucement avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Deux secondes plus tard, il avait disparu. Ne comprenant pas trop ce qui venait de se passer et encore à moitié endormie, Lily se retourna pour se rendormir. Au petit matin, elle n'en conserva pas un seul souvenir.


	4. Au matin

Il était huit heures du matin le lendemain lorsque quelques petits coups furent frappés à sa porte. Encore somnolente, Lily grogna et se tourna dans son lit. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent le long de sa chambre. Puis, en même temps qu'un bruit de rideau retentit, la lumière surgit dans la pièce. Les draps se firent tirer au pied du lit alors que Lily les cherchait. En désespoir de cause, elle s'accrocha à son oreiller en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

-Non non, Lily. Ce matin, tu te lèves. Déjà chanceuse que Sirius ne t'aie pas levée avant le soleil !

-James, s'il-te-plait…

-Change-toi sinon je te fais subir tu fais un beau vol jusqu'à la cuisine comme ça.

Lily se leva précipitamment et chassa James de sa chambre. Elle n'était pas habillée assez décemment pour Marta. En y repensant bien, elle n'était pas nécessairement dans ses meilleurs habits pour James non plus. Sa camisole et son pyjama court ne lui convenait qu'en dormant, soit lorsque personne ne la regardait. Rougissant à l'idée, elle se pressa à fouiller l'armoire pour trouver quelque chose de plus convenable à se mettre sur le dos.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

James attendait, encore appuyé contre le cadre de porte, et repensait à la scène. On aurait dit une gamine qui voulait rester au lit. Il rit légèrement à sa réaction, si vive. Il l'entendait maintenant courir à travers la chambre, effrayée par la menace. Menace qu'il aurait volontairement mise à exécution sans prévenir si Lily n'avait pas été Lily. Il soupira en revoyant ces belles jambes et ces épaules. Personne ne devait avoir le droit de les voir sauf lui. La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et une Lily changée entra dans son champ de vision. Elle avait l'air passablement essoufflée. Il sourit.

-On peut aller déjeuner maintenant ?

-Oui, montre-moi.

James mena Lily à la cuisine comme la journée d'avant. Une fois encore, Lily salivait en s'approchant, inspirant des effluves sucrées.

-On a le droit au traitement de faveur, ce matin. Ça doit être parce que tu es là. Elle a préparé des crêpes dont elle seule possède la recette. Juste y goûter revient à faire un tour au paradis.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis détourna la tête. Entretemps, Lily avait légèrement rougit. Jamais James ne l'avait abordé ainsi, de manière aussi proche mais pourtant détachée. Il cherchait toujours à savoir sa réaction, savoir si telle ou telle chose la faisait bien réagir. Il voulait en tout temps être proche d'elle pour qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras. Cependant, depuis septembre, il ne faisait plus autant d'enfantillages que les années précédentes. Mais elle était persuadée qu'il recommencerait. Aujourd'hui, elle devait se faire à l'idée qu'il ne la cherchait plus sauf en amie. Alors pourquoi rougissait-elle lorsqu'il ne s'attendait plus à une réaction de sa part ?

Une fois dans la cuisine, une pyramide de crêpes les attendait sur un plateau. Remus discutait gaiment avec Marta alors que celle-ci s'affairait au fourneau. Il tourna la tête vers eux à leur approche, leur sourit, puis s'intéressa à nouveau à la conversation. James s'assit et tira le plateau vers lui. Il déposa plusieurs crêpes dans son assiette puis les noya dans le sirop d'érable. Il dit bonjour à sa grand-mère et commença à manger. Lily resta debout à les observer jusqu'à ce que Marta, sachant que son petit-fils devait aller la réveiller, se rende compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore entendu.

-Alors, Lily, bien dormi ?

-Oh oui, le lit est vraiment confortable. Il n'y a que le réveil qui laissait à désirer…

Lily se tourna vers James pour lui tirer la langue auquel il répondit avec un grand sourire innocent alors que Marta éclatait de rire.

-Alors mange un peu, sinon tu ne pourras pas suivre les hommes durant leur randonnée.

-Tu t'en souviens ? S'étonna James.

-Bien sûr ! Vous arrivez et, le jour d'après, vous allez toujours faire une longue marche. Je remarque des choses et je n'oublie pas tout. Sache-le petit impertinent.

-Le petit impertinent peut savoir quand ses parents vont être en congé ?

-Ils devraient revenir demain, pour Noël, mais ils repartent trois jours plus tard.

James acquiesça mais son visage semblait neutre. Lily n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ses parents pouvaient lui manquer. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il les voyait à chaque vacance, qu'il riait avec eux et s'amusait. Mais, dans sa manière de le dire, on aurait dit qu'il ne les voyait pas souvent. Comme elle et ses parents puisque Pétunia et elle ne s'entendait plus bien. Lily poussa un profond soupir et s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine pour marcher et se changer les idées lorsque quelqu'un lui bloqua le passage.

-Où est-ce que tu prévois aller comme ça ? Sans m'attendre, sans me dire bonjour ?

-Bonjour Sirius…

-Et sans déjeuner, ajouta Remus.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas déjeuné ? Tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à ce que je te laisse faire.

-J'allais venir me chercher quelque chose éventuellement. Je n'ai pas très faim.

-Et alors ? On va marcher longtemps aujourd'hui alors il te faut des forces !

Sirius traîna Lily jusqu'à une chaise et déversa une tonne de crêpes dans une assiette qui était apparue face à elle.

-D'accord. Je vois que tu as faim, ce matin.

Alors, Lily déplaça le plat pour qu'il soit face à lui et se servi raisonnablement dans un autre couvert.

-Vous avez du beurre d'arachide ?

Remus éclata de rire. Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui alors que James se retenaient de ne pas pouffer bruyamment et que Sirius semblait navré.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-La première fois que Sirius est venu ici et qu'il a mangé des crêpes, il a demandé la même chose que toi. Par contre, il ne l'a pas eu puisque Marta trouve que c'est une insulte envers sa cuisine.

-Oh, désolé. Je ne voulais insulter personne…

-Ce n'est pas grave. En fait, je pensais que c'était simplement un caprice de sa part. Mais je comprends maintenant que vous êtes plusieurs avec ce goût étrange. Voici le beurre d'arachide.

Sirius s'étouffa presque, James resta sous le choc et Remus rit encore plus.

-Tu lui laisse ?

-Bien oui, pourquoi pas ?

-Et je n'ai pas le droit à des excuses pour ne pas m'avoir cru ?

-Oh, désolée Sirius. Mais tu as beaucoup de goûts… disons particuliers alors tu ne peux tout de même pas espérer que je te laisse manger n'importe quoi.

-Ouais…


	5. Sous la douche

Lily était dans sa chambre. Quelle journée ! Pour elle, une promenade constituait l'équivalent d'un tour ou deux dans le parc de Poudlard, maximum. Pour eux, pourtant, c'était son équivalent d'un marathon. Et ils papotaient ! De vraies pies… Ils avaient marché dans la forêt avoisinante du manoir pendant trois heures. Les gars avaient dit qu'ils avaient raccourci le sentier pour elle. Tout de même trois heures passées en compagnie de vrais fous qui se jouaient des petits tours, blaguaient et parlaient tout bonnement, ça reste trois heures de marches. À la fin, alors qu'on recommençait à voir la bâtisse, ils avaient décidé de courser. Elle avait été obligée de les suivre même si elle était moins rapide. Tous ses exercices l'avaient fatiguée et elle avait demandé à prendre une douche. James la mena à sa chambre, n'ayant pas encore eu le temps de lui faire une visite, et alla à la sienne pour se changer. Lui aussi avait couru à la fin et préférait être présentable pour sa grand-mère.

Lily barra les portes avant d'aller chercher du linge de rechange. Elle amena tout son matériel dans la salle de bain adjacente. Elle remarqua un carré de planché plus foncé que les autres devant la douche. En y posant le pied, il se réchauffa.

-Vive la magie, ne put s'empêcher de dire Lily.

Elle ouvrit le robinet et se déshabilla. L'eau était juste assez chaude. Le jet lui venait du haut et l'arrosait complètement. Elle soupira de bonheur en laissant ses muscles se délier. Elle senti alors quelque chose, une main, dans son dos. Elle tourna rapidement la tête en se cachant le corps de ses bras et vit James en boxer qui la fixait. Elle cligna des yeux puis plus rien. Elle tourna et retourna la tête, regardant partout dans la pièce mais elle était seule. Elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir sentit quelque chose et certaine d'avoir vu James. Elle se mit à rougir. Il n'était pas vraiment habillé, quoique plus qu'elle, et il avait été sous sa douche. Serait-ce son esprit qui lui jouait des tours ? Non, sûrement pas. Si son esprit faisait ça, c'est qu'elle pensait à lui et elle ne fantasmait pas sur James, du moins certainement pas à ce point ! Elle se rappela de ses yeux. Ils étaient un peu plus foncé qu'à l'habitude et malgré le fait qu'ils étaient plus fermés, ils étaient plus brillants.

Chamboulée par ce qui venait de lui arriver, elle décida de couper cours sa douche qui n'était plus relaxante. Elle mit le pied sur le carré du plancher et de retrouva sèche jusqu'au pointe de ses cheveux. Si elle n'était pas autant traumatisée, elle aurait encore une fois admiré cette magie qui n'était pas présente à Poudlard. Elle se rhabilla prestement, sorti de la chambre, remarquant au passage que la porte était toujours barrée, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, seul lieu où elle pouvait maintenant se rendre seule. James allait lui faire la visite bientôt mais serait-elle capable de le regarder dans les yeux maintenant ?

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

James venait de laisser Lily devant sa chambre et se dirigea vers la sienne. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. La marche avait été plus longue sous l'allure humaine qu'en animal. Mais ils avaient pu s'amuser et c'était le principal. Il se leva alors, se dirigea vers ses armoires et commença à se changer. Il n'était habillé que du plus petit habit lorsqu'il se demanda ce qu'il devait mettre maintenant. Il se dit qu'il devait être à la hauteur de son invitée. Pensant à Lily, il entendit des bruits d'eau de douche couler. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un dos dénudé, à peine couvert de cheveux roux mouillés, d'apparence si douce que ses doigts allèrent le toucher sans qu'il n'y pense. Le corps se tourna rapidement mais légèrement et il vit le visage de Lily surpris. Moins de deux secondes plus tard, il fixa à nouveau son armoire. Il rougit instantanément. Jamais ses imaginations n'avaient été aussi vives, aussi réelles. Il tenta de revoir son corps mais ses pensées s'arrêtaient à ce dos parfait et à ce visage d'ange surpris. Il soupira et se laissa tomber dans son lit. Il ne descendrait pas tout de suite, il allait profiter de la fraîcheur de cette nouvelle vision.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

Lily arriva dans la cuisine mais personne n'y était. Elle tendit l'oreille mais aucun son ne lui arriva. Malgré son manque inné d'orientation, elle se dirigea vers un couloir pour tenter de retrouver quelqu'un. Elle entendit enfin des bruits et se dirigea vers la source. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un homme et une femme aux vêtements tâchés de vert.

-Je t'avais dit, chérie, que cette poudre de cheminette n'était pas de bonne qualité.

-Et alors ? On peut bien tout laver et rien ne paraîtra. Ce que tu peux être idiot des fois.

-Moi, idiot ? Pff…

La femme rit et embrassa l'homme sur le nez. L'homme tourna alors son regard vers Lily.

-Bonjour, qui êtes-vous ?

-Marc, où sont passés tes manières ?

-Liza, on revient chez nous et une inconnue nous accueille alors qu'on n'est en avance. Les gars ont peut-être fait les fous et ont invité pleins de jeunes pour un party et ont renvoyé Marta chez elle !

-James n'aurait jamais fait ça, intervint Lily.

Marc et Liza Potter se tournèrent vers elle.

-Il a trop de respect pour ses parents et sa grand-mère pour faire ça. En fait, je suis Lily Evans, amie des trois maraudeurs.

Le visage de Liza s'alluma instantanément.

-Lily, enfin nous te rencontrons.

-Alors où sont les petits chenapans ?

-Marc…

-Je ne sais pas. Je les cherchais justement.

Marc fit la grimace.

-Si on doit les chercher plus de vingt minutes, c'est qu'ils préparent quelque chose…

-Ils ne préparent rien, j'en suis sûre…

-Liza, Marc !

Sirius venait d'arriver, suivit de Remus. S'ensuivit les salutations.

-Où sont James et Marta ?

-Marta est de nouveau dans la cuisine et James, ben on sait pas.

-La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, il guidait Lily vers sa chambre.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lily.

-Je ne me retrouve pas encore dans le manoir… Et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis.

« Excepté dans ma douche » pensa-t-elle. Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas dire ça, encore moins devant ses parents !

-D'accord, je pars à sa recherche. Encore, soupira Marc.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors que James était étendu sur son lit. Il fixait le plafond avec intérêt.

-James, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ta chambre alors qu'une déesse rousse t'attend en bas ?

-Papa !

James sauta de son lit et étreignit son père.

-Mamie disait que vous reviendriez demain.

-Surprise ! Mais tu sais que je suis ton père et que « papa » est inapproprié.

-En public, oui. Mais on n'est que tous les deux alors je peux.

-Ça c'est mon fiston. Alors, pourquoi tu es ici si une jolie rousse se trouve en bas.

-C'est assez étrange et compliqué à expliquer…

-D'accord, tu m'en parleras lorsque tu te sentiras mieux. Mais elle a l'air bien.

-Merci.

-Allez, habille-toi, on va les rejoindre.


	6. Angoisses

James était d'excellente humeur lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger. Tous ceux qu'il appréciait se trouvaient dans cette pièce. Ces parents étaient revenus plus tôt que prévu. Sa grand-mère était toujours la même, ainsi que ses deux meilleurs amis. Pour couronner le tout, Lily, la fille qu'il admirait depuis si longtemps, avait enfin accepté d'arrêter de le repousser. Il remarqua qu'elle regardait son assiette et que ses épaules étaient voûtées.

-Lily, ça va ?

-Oui oui. On mange ?

Elle avait relevé la tête mais s'était adressé à Marta. Sa bonne humeur semblait être revenue mais elle était différente. Il lui sembla que son visage se teintait de rouge. Il la fixa jusqu'à ce que son père intervienne.

-James, c'est malpoli de fixer quelqu'un.

-Je sais mais si on ne me répond pas, je tente de trouver la réponse.

Suite à quoi Lily rougit et rebaissa la tête malgré sa conversation avec Remus. Elle eut à peine fini son assiette qu'elle demanda la permission de prendre une marche dans le jardin. James la suivi du regard et s'apprêtait à la suivre lorsque Remus se leva.

-Je vais m'assurer qu'elle ne s'est pas perdue.

Il chercha l'approbation de James et celui-ci acquiesça.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

C'était quand même fou.

« Les portes étaient barrées. Personne n'avait pu rentrer pour ressortir et refermer à clé derrière lui. Il fallait vraiment le vouloir. En plus, je n'ai rien entendu. »

Lily soupira. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas la situation. Rien n'était donc réel. Elle dû se rendre à l'évidence. Alors, tout lui venait de sa tête. Au moins elle ne rêvait pas de lui.

« Un instant, j'ai rêvé de lui. La première nuit, je ne m'en rappelais plus mais ça me revient. »

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et frissonna.

« Lily, raisonne-toi. C'est de James Potter qu'on parle. Tu sais pertinemment que même si, et ce n'est vraiment qu'en extrême cas, tu pensais à lui, il ne serait pas si peu habillé »

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu qu'habillé. Elle n'avait pas assez d'imagination et d'intérêts pour lui créer un corps.

« Mais les portes étaient barrées… »

-Lily ?

Elle sursauta.

-Remus, tu m'as fait peur.

-Toi, tu me fais peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es étrange.

-Je suis victime d'hallucination et c'est traumatisant.

-Ça va aller ?

-Oui, si tout s'arrête. Ma santé mentale ne va pas survivre longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends ?

-Rien, justement.

-Tu vois quelque chose ?

-Oui, c'est plutôt embarrassant alors ne pose pas de question.

-Ok.

Un silence s'installa.

-Mais je ressens les choses.

-Quelles choses ?

-J'ai dit pas de question.

-Désolé.

Elle inspira profondément.

-La première nuit que j'ai dormie ici, je me suis fait réveiller par un mouvement sur mon lit. Je me suis retourné et j'ai fixé… quelque chose mais elle disparu presque instantanément. Je ne m'en suis rappelé que tantôt parce que ça s'est reproduit.

-Tu t'es encore fait réveiller ?

-Non, j'ai été dérangée dans ma douche.

Elle le fixa d'un air entendu. Il s'arrêta de surprise.

-Excuse-moi ?

-Je prenais ma douche, j'ai ressenti quelque chose dans mon dos et le même phénomène s'est produit.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il y avait quelque chose avec moi sous l'eau. Mais j'ai cligné des yeux et plus rien. J'ai regardé, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce et j'avais barré les portes.

-Bizarre.

-Si ça se reproduit, mon esprit ne le supportera pas.

-J'ai une idée. La prochaine fois, tu cris et on va venir voir nous même.

-D'accord.

« Mais la porte était barrée ! »

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

James s'approcha de Remus.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Hallucination auditives et sensorielles. C'est très étrange. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, elle prenait sa douche !

-Quoi ?

Alors que Remus hochait de la tête, consterné, James blêmi un instant.

-Je ne suis pas allé dans sa douche, murmura-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Non, rien.

-Elle dit qu'elle a barré les portes et que personne n'était avec elle mais elle a senti quelque chose dans son dos, l'a aperçu en se retournant et que cette chose est disparu.

-Comme est-ce possible ? Murmura-t-il encore.

Il eut l'impression de ressentir à nouveau la peau douce de Lily sous ses doigts et les regarda fixement.

-Je me pose la même question. Je lui ai dit de crier la prochaine fois que ça se reproduit.

-Ce n'était pas la première ?

-Non, sa première nuit ici elle s'est faite réveillée par un mouvement sur son lit.

-Non…

-Oui. C'est fou, hein ?

-Tu peux pas savoir…


	7. Leçon d'histoire

James marchait là où ses pas le menaient. Autrement dit, il tournait en rond. Il était prit dans cette spirale comme il était pris dans ses pensées. Rien n'avait de sens. Il leva la tête pour regarder l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre à l'autre extrémité du couloir. Le soleil éclairait tout l'étage. Une ombre vint tourmentée l'éclairage et James pu entrevoir son père.

-James, je te trouve enfin.

-Tu me cherchais vraiment ?

-D'accord, je regardais pour voir si tu n'étais pas dans l'entourage.

-Il me semblait bien aussi…

-Mais je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

Intrigué, James suivit son père jusqu'à l'atelier. Dans le peu de temps libre que possédait son père, il aimait bien utiliser ses mains pour bricoler ou faire de « l'art artisanal » comme il disait si bien. Aucune de ses œuvres n'avait vraiment de sens ou d'utilité. James fut donc étonné de voir un voile rouge recouvrant quelque chose d'assez long et mince.

-Une nouvelle réussite ?

-Non, une nouvelle trouvaille.

Voyant la mine enthousiasme de son fils qui adorait les souvenirs, il souleva le voile découvrant deux belles épées.

-Les Moldus utilisaient des armes pour se battre. Ils se battaient à l'origine grâce à des roches. Puis, ils inventèrent les lances. Éventuellement, l'épée fit son apparition et se modifia avec le temps. Le moyen-âge est reconnu pour ses chevaliers dont chacun possédait une épée pour se défendre. J'insiste bien sur cette époque puisque le but de l'arme n'est pas seulement d'attaquer. Tu comprends ?

-Comme toujours. Tu devrais savoir que j'écoute attentivement à tous tes cours d'histoire.

-Malheureusement, tu n'écoutes pas autant en classe…

James lui fit un grand sourire innocent.

-Donc, les épées que j'ai ramenées viennent d'Italie, ce sont des rapières. Elles datent du 16e siècle et je les trouvais plutôt belles alors j'ai décidé de me renseigner. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que je pense de la guerre ou de la violence physique mais on peut les considérer comme de l'art. Je me suis donc dit qu'on pourrait les essayer et voir ce qu'on peut en faire.

-Bonne idée !

Marc prit la garde des deux épées et en tendit une à son fils. Celui-ci prit inconsciemment la lame de ses deux mains et s'entailla les paumes. Il relâcha prestement l'épée en retenant un cri de surprise. Son père lança un sort pour que les blessures se referment et reprit l'épée qui était tombée.

-Oui, je comprends maintenant pourquoi on m'avertissait autant à propos des lames…

-Tu es sûr que tu veux qu'on les teste ? Juste à l'observer, je me suis blessé.

-Tu as raison, on va devoir faire quelques petites modifications.

Il lança un autre sort pour recouvrir les lames d'une protection.

-Voilà, plus de risque de voir le plancher tâché de sang. Tu sais à quel point je me ferais gronder si cela devait arriver.

-Oh oui, maman serait folle de rage de voir son beau bois ensanglanté.

-En garde !

Après plusieurs coups portés au hasard, ils développèrent une technique unique. L'un attaquait à l'aide de la pointe, l'autre grâce au côté aiguisé. Possédant des bras puissants, les coups se suivaient avec force, créant des ecchymoses sur toutes les parties atteignables. Mais à force de frapper, ils s'épuisèrent.

-Ça va suffire pour aujourd'hui.

-C'est ça, grand-père, va faire une sieste.

-Tu sais qu'en temps normal je réagirais, mais pas aujourd'hui.

-Et à quoi doit-on ce grand honneur ?

-Ta mère, elle aussi a besoin d'une sieste.

-Ah, je comprends.

Malgré ce qu'il disait, James aussi désirait une pause. Son bras droit commençait à s'engourdir et ses muscles le faisaient souffrir. Il dégouttait de sueur.

-Une douche ne sera pas de refus.

-Pour toi non plus.

-Moi au moins, je ne sens pas le vieux pou !

-Très drôle, papa, très drôle. C'est presque mature pour ton âge.

-Va-t-en avant que je ne change d'avis et que le combat ne recommence.

-Oui chef !

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

Lily se promenait dans le manoir pour essayer d'apprivoiser le territoire. Elle était si gênée par ce qui était arrivé qu'elle n'osait plus demander quoi que ce soit à James, encore moi une visite. Elle entendit des bruits de lames et s'approcha de la source. À travers une porte entrouverte, elle aperçu James et Marc se battant à l'épée. Leurs coups semblaient forts et rapides mais ils n'en restaient pas moins gracieux. Ayant déjà été intéressée par le moyen-âge, Lily avait étudié un peu le sujet et avait vu certain vidéo d'escrime. Il lui semblait que les deux hommes se battaient mieux, même sans technique. Ils étaient en sueur mais leurs visages rayonnaient.

Lily reprit sa marche pour leur laisser leur moment. Une activité entre père et fils, lui prouvant que James était un être normal. Mais il était aussi puissant, sa magie était impressionnante. Il était peut-être à l'origine de ses hallucinations… Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, ne portant plus attention aux chemins qu'elle empruntait. Arrivée au tournant du couloir, quelqu'un lui pris le bras la faisant redescendre sur Terre.

-Lily, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, dis-moi.

-James, tu m'as fait peur.

-Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait, dis-moi !

-Remus te l'a dit, j'ai des hallucinations.

-Mais tu hallucines quoi ?

-Toi.

Il recula de quelques pas. Il était encore trempé, elle remarqua ses cheveux collés sur son front.

-Non, je n'ai rien fait.

-Ha ! Je savais que ce n'était pas que ma tête ! Je savais que je ne fantasmais pas sur toi ! Mais quelle idée d'être sous ma douche en boxer ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Tu as ta vie privée, j'ai la mienne.

-J'espère au moins que tu en as profité, espèce de pervers.

-Puisque je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas ! Je ne savais même pas que c'était vrai, j'avais simplement une vision de toi. J'ai vu ton dos et ta tête, je n'ai rien remarqué d'autre. Je fixais mon armoire, je t'ai vu, tu t'es retourné et je revoyais mon armoire. Tu peux garder ta pudeur.

-Mais tu ne cesses de me harceler !

James resta interdit pendant un instant, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Il se ressaisit cependant.

-Ouvre donc les yeux ! Lily, je ne te coure plus après depuis l'année passée.

-Tu ne lâches pas l'affaire pour autant !

-Et alors ? En quoi ça te dérange ? Je te promets de ne plus t'approcher autrement qu'en ami, qu'est-ce que ça change si je veux plus ?

-Il ne faut pas que tu aies plus.

-Je suis tanné, Lily, tanné de te courir après. Je suis en train de te laisser de côté mais ce genre de chose prend du temps. Si ce n'était que de moi, tu serais hors de ma tête depuis longtemps. Mais je ne décide pas, je subi.

-Je subi aussi.

-Justement, je tente de tout subir, que tu n'aies rien. Mais tu viens me rechercher, on dirait que tu veux subir.

-Oh non, je ne veux pas subir !

-Alors arrête de le penser et tu ne le subiras plus. Tu cherches le mal partout alors normal que tu le trouves !

Sur ce, il partit.


	8. Exploration du phénomène

Lily était dans sa chambre, fixant le plafond. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts. Elle repensait à ce que James lui avait dit.

« Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. »

Mais ça voulait dire qu'il était en contrôle. Sauf qu'il s'obstinait à lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus qu'elle subisse.

En soupirant, Lily ferma les yeux. Elle était dans la même position depuis trois heures. Le soleil était couché et tout le monde dormait. Tout le monde sauf elle se trouvait dans les bras de Morphée. Mais son esprit était trop actif pour pouvoir penser à se reposer. Elle devait comprendre la situation, l'analyser sous tous ses angles. Elle devait le faire, même si cela la fatiguait. Elle lui en voulait de déclencher tout ça, de l'empêcher de dormir. Elle qui tenait tant à son sommeil en était maintenant privé. Et la faute lui revenait.

« James, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Lily ouvrit les yeux et le vit, coucher auprès d'elle. Il dormait. Depuis quand était-il dans sa chambre ? Elle regarda autour et remarqua que c'était sa chambre à lui. Elle n'était plus la où elle était deux secondes plus tôt. Dans son sommeil, James marmonnait de manière incompréhensible. Il gigota un peu et passa un bras autour d'elle. Quelle idée de se matérialiser si près de lui dans son lit ! Il se rapprocha et la colla sur son torse. Une douce chaleur passa à travers ses minces vêtements et la réchauffa. Le bras avait trouvé un support à travers ses côtes et y restait. Elle le ressentait à peine. L'odeur corporelle de James atteint son nez. Elle n'était pas si déplaisante qu'elle laisserait entendre. Elle entendit James respirer un peu plus fort. Il venait de passer dans un autre cycle de son sommeil. Regardant son visage, elle vit ses traits relâché, paisibles. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes. La plupart des montures donnaient l'air sérieux. Dans son cas à lui, c'était le contraire : elle lui donnait l'air coquin. Lily le voyait donc enfin à son naturel. Mue par elle ne sait qu'elle inspiration, elle tendit le bras pour toucher le torse de l'homme. Il frissonna légèrement alors qu'elle mettait ses doigts froids sur sa peau chaude. Déranger par ce contraste, il la serra plus fort contre lui. Elle avait maintenant le nez enfoui dans son cou et le sien dans ses cheveux. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle était à nouveau dans son lit.

Elle se redressa vivement. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Elle se leva de son lit, se dirigea tant bien que mal dans les couloirs. Le chemin semblait tracé dans son esprit. Elle savait où elle devait aller. Arrivée devant la porte, elle n'hésita qu'une seconde avant d'entrer dans la chambre de James.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

« Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça. »

James ne cessait de se répéter qu'il avait été cruel avec Lily. Mais il fallait qu'il lui ouvre les yeux. Il s'endormit sur cette pensée guère réjouissante

Une odeur fraîche régnait dans la pièce. Il était bien, dans un état second. Son lit était confortable. Par contre, un petit point froid sur son ventre ne l'était pas. Il se referme comme une huitre. Le froid fut plus présent mais en même temps presque chaud. Quelque chose de soyeux lui chatouilla les narines. Il ouvrit les yeux et toutes ses sensations disparurent. Qu'est-ce que…?

Il se redressa dans son lit. Il faisait froid maintenant, mais l'odeur régnait encore. Il prit une bonne inspiration et comprit qu'elle lui est familière. Lily. Il regarda tout autour mais ne vit personne. Il avait rêvé. La dernière fois que son rêve avait été aussi réel, c'était la réalité. Il s'inquiéta alors, se demandant si Lily allait lui crier dessus. Il entendit sa porte de chambre bouger et vit Lily dans l'encadrement. Elle n'était pas plus habillée que lorsqu'il l'avait réveillé la première fois.

-Je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien.

-Je te crois, cette fois c'était moi.

Elle s'approcha furtivement de son lit, lança un sort d'insonorisation et se coucha contre lui.

-J'avais froid dans ma chambre et tu étais chaud dans ma… vision.

-Tu as beaucoup de couvertes, ton excuse ne tient pas.

-D'accord, j'étais curieuse. Comment ça se fait ?

Il ne s'était toujours pas allongé, il était donc plus haut qu'elle. « Presque par-dessus elle » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Il se pencha légèrement.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? chuchota-t-il.

Il devait se retenir. La tentation était trop présente. Si ce n'était que de lui, l'espace qui les séparait n'existerait plus. Sa main parcourait la douce peau de Lily. Leurs lèvres seraient soudées. Mais ce n'était que son imagination.

Elle dégluti.

-Je posais la question en général, je ne te la posais pas directement.

-Tu proposes quoi ?

-Eh bien, je pensais à toi quand c'est arrivé. Je me sentais mal.

-Je pense à toi bien plus souvent que tu ne le penses. Mais j'avoue que je me demandais ce que tu faisais à l'instant précis que je pensais à toi. Sous la douche, je me demandais comment m'habiller. La première nuit, je me demandais si tu dormais bien.

-Je ne veux plus de ma chambre.

James se releva légèrement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'en veux plus. À quoi bon être un étage en dessous si tu viens dans ma chambre en pensant à moi ?

-Mais il serait tentant de venir te voir en personne et non quelques instants. Tu ne penses pas ?

Lily dégluti à nouveau sous le sourire charmeur de James.

-Tu saurais te retenir.

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Comment tu te sens présentement ?

-Bien, il fait un peu chaud, comme en été.

-Ok, si je te fais remarquer qu'on est très proche, tu réagis comment ?

-J'ai honte, mon pyjama est minuscule.

Elle tenta de l'agrandir mais James lui prit les deux poignets dans une seule main.

-Moi, je trouve que ça te va très bien.

Elle rougit et dégluti pour une troisième fois. La chaleur lui montait mais pas juste au visage. Relâchant ses poignets, il écarta des mèches de devant ses yeux.

-J'ai toujours dit que tu avais de beaux yeux, tu ne veux tout de même pas les cacher ?

-J'aime aussi mes cheveux.

-Comme moi, mais je préfère voir les deux.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front et s'étendit à ses côtés.

-Et maintenant, comment tu te sens ?

-Je… suis surprise.

James soupira.

-Tu m'exaspères.

Il se retourna en tirant les couvertes et tenta de s'endormir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis dingue de toi. Tu es irrésistible mais tu restes imperturbable.

-Qui te fait dire que je suis imperturbable ?

Il se retourna à moitié.

-Tu me niaises ? Je viens de te demander comment tu te sentais et tu n'éprouves que la honte d'être si peu habillée et la surprise que pour une fois je ne tente que de t'embrasser sur le front. Réveille-toi, Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse, que je te gifle ?

-Ce serait stupide, c'est toi qui es venue dans ma chambre. Mais ce serait quand même mieux que ce que tu fais présentement. J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas Lily Evans.

-Je suis moi !

James se retourna complètement.

-Prouve-le.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de défi. Lily fronça les sourcils, peu contente d'avoir été mis à l'épreuve.

-Pourquoi je devrais te prouver qui je suis ?

-Oh, je te laisse le choix. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Il se replaça pour dormir.

-Si je m'en vais, tu réagis comment ?

-Je ne réagirai pas, je me doute que tu vas faire quelque chose comme ça.

-Hum…

-Mais ne calque pas ta décision d'après mes réactions. Ce n'est pas ce que Lily ferait.

-Tiens alors.

Contre toute attente, Lily se colla contre son dos, posant sa tête sur le même oreiller que lui. Il sentait son souffle régulier sur sa nuque, lui provocant un frisson. Il ferma les yeux. Il était si bien comme ça, si proche d'elle qu'elle le touchait. Et c'était son initiative, pas la sienne. Il avait enfin un rapprochement.


	9. Réflexions mouvementées

James s'endormit rapidement. D'une certaine manière, Lily était vexée. La conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir l'avait dérangé mais elle était choquée par ce qui était ressorti de la soirée. D'abord, ses réactions lui étaient complètement étrangères. Non seulement elle avait pensé à James mais elle était volontairement venue le rejoindre. Ensuite, ils étaient habillés bien légèrement et ça l'embarrassait d'être en sa compagnie habillée ainsi. Il avait été penché sur elle, dans une position de pouvoir, presque tout le long de la discussion. Il s'était maintes fois rapproché et ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Elle devait avouer qu'il était craquant mais ne le dirait pas ouvertement. Il s'était retourné, lui permettant d'admirer son dos. Elle s'était retenue pour ne pas le toucher. Cette proximité l'intimidait.

Mais pire encore, elle avait évalué ses réactions, décidant ce qu'elle allait faire selon ce qu'il ferait ensuite, ce qu'il penserait d'elle. Elle avait fait dépendre ses actions sur son jugement. Ayant toujours été indépendante, elle rageait intérieurement de sa décision. Elle était prise là, dans le lit de Potter. Cet être si imbu de lui-même et casse-pied. Ce gars qui lui courait après depuis si longtemps et auquel elle s'obstinait à dire non.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je dis non ? »

Une petite voix intérieure venait d'implanter le doute.

« Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui ? »

Cette question tourna trop longtemps dans son esprit. Lassée de la situation, elle se rapprocha encore plus du corps de James.

-Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ?

-Hum.

- Non, te réveille pas pour moi. Je pense à voix haute.

-J'aime ta voix.

-Peut-être mais dors.

Il se retourne pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle l'entoure de ses bras et lui caresse les cheveux. Lorsqu'il dormait, il était différent, il était… aimable. Il lui donnait la possibilité de se laisser approcher sans qu'elle ne crée de barrière anti-Potter.

-Tu m'énerves, souffla-t-elle pour ne pas le réveiller. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'énerves. Mais je sais pas pourquoi, je suis venue te voir la nuit. Sauf que tu m'énerve. Tu ne sais pas comme je ne te supporte pas. Alors pourquoi je suis venue sans même réfléchir ?

-Hum, je t'attire…

Il la rapprocha encore plus et enfoui son visage dans son cou. Son souffle la faisait frissonner puisque son cou est sensible mais la sensation n'était pas désagréable. Ses bras étaient tendus pour la tenir si proche. Elle le remarqua et fit glisser légèrement ses doigts sur ses veines. Il soupira.

-J'avoue, d'une certaine manière tu m'attires.

-J'attire Lily Evans…

-Pff.

-Lily Evans m'attire et j'attire Lily Evans.

-J'ai dit que tu devais pas te réveiller… plaida-t-elle.

-Je rêve ?

-Non, mais tu es sensé dormir !

-Tu ne me forceras pas à dormir alors que tu avoues que je t'attire !

Il se releva, totalement réveillé, pour se placer sur elle. Son corps créait une prison en l'entourant. Elle était à sa merci.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est ce que je tente de savoir.

-Comment tu te sens la ?

-Mal à l'aise je dirais.

-Et là ?

Il commença à lui embrasser le cou. Dans un réflexe vieux comme le monde, Lily pencha la tête de l'autre côté pour lui donné une plus grande surface.

-Alors ?

-Étrange ?

Il fit frôler son nez jusqu'à ses tempes. Pour une fois qu'elle se laissait faire, il allait en profiter un peu. Il monta une main le long de ses côtes et de son cou.

-C'est un bon ou un mauvais étrange ?

-Je pense que c'est un bon.

Il ricana un instant.

-Je m'en doutais. Je savais que depuis quelque temps tu réagissais, susurra-t-il.

Cette phrase glaça l'atmosphère pour Lily. Elle le repoussa et se leva du lit.

-Je ne suis pas qu'une vulgaire fille d'un soir ! Tu ne m'auras pas, Potter !

-Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je ne veux que toi !

Il l'a pris par les bras.

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Est-ce que je te mens ?

-Tu n'es qu'un coureur de jupons.

-Non ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de crier. Je ne le suis pas. Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin le comprendre ?

-En tout cas ce n'est pas en me faisant mal que je vais te tomber dans les bras !

Il défit aussitôt la pression de ses mains.

-Désolé… chuchota-t-il.

-Tu m'énerves ! S'emporta-t-elle.

-Toi aussi !

-Rhah!

Lily prit possession d'un oreiller et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Il était cependant plus fort et amorti le choc avec ses avant-bras. Il la tira contre lui et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

-Tu m'énerves !

-Toi aussi !

-Rhah!

Lily voulait le frapper de toutes ses forces sans pour autant se faire mal. Elle vit un oreiller et s'en servit comme une arme. Elle mit toute la rage qu'elle contenait dans son coup mais qui était-elle pour comparer sa force à James Potter. Il bloqua son attaque de ses avant-bras, la tira contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Pris au dépourvu, elle laissa tomber l'oreiller alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Il posa une de ses mains dans le bas de son dos pour la garder contre lui et imposa son autre sur sa nuque pour qu'elle n'arrête pas son baiser de si tôt. Mais Lily ne voulait pas arrêter. Son cerveau avait changé drastiquement de mode. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne faisait que savoir qu'elle était bien. Ses bras ballants de chaque côté, elle se laissait embrasser par James en soupirant.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

À bout de souffle, sa rage enfin évacuée, James se sépara de Lily. Il accota son front sur le sien en prenant plusieurs respirations saccadées. Il avait passé près de la folie à cause de cette fille. Il sourit pour lui-même. Non, il était déjà fou, à cause de cette fille. Il ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne semblait pas encore remise du coup. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, demandant une continuité, et son souffle était encore saccadé. Jamais il ne l'avait trouvé aussi attirante.

-Tu n'es pas qu'une vulgaire fille d'un soir, Lily. Oh que non. Tu es la fille d'une vie, comprends-le.

Et il parti. Il avait besoin d'un verre d'eau. Sa gorge avait été desséchée mais le baiser en valait la peine. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de pulsions qu'en cette soirée. Une douche froide, peut-être même une longue, lui ferait un bien fou. Ah, encore la folie…

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

Lorsque Lily se remis de ses esprits, James n'était plus dans la chambre. Elle tendit sa main jusqu'à ses lèvres. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un besoin aussi pressant d'embrasser quelqu'un. Elle venait de le comprendre. Dans sa tête pourtant si intelligente, les liens venaient à peine de se créer. James l'aimait depuis très longtemps, elle l'aimait aussi en retour et elle avait été stupide. Elle n'avait rien compris et l'avait repoussé. Elle avait eu peur mais elle l'aimait. Elle avait aussi aimé ce baiser. Aimer, ici, était un euphémisme. Elle s'étendit sur le lit et repensa à la soirée. Elle toucha la bretelle de sa camisole. Si petit pyjama… si dérangeant. James avait été plus d'une fois au-dessus d'elle… Elle prit enfin conscience de l'amplitude du contrôle qu'il avait dû exercer sur lui-même pour ne faire que lui parler.

-Wow.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau froide dans le lavabo et s'en aspergea le visage. S'accotant sur les rebords, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle voyait ses lèvres étaient rouges malgré la noirceur ce qui la fit sourire. Un mouvement derrière elle attira son attention. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

-Salut.

Il ne lui répondit pas.

-J'avais besoin d'un peu d'air, la chambre sentait le renfermé. Et toi ?

Il ne répondit toujours pas.

-Je t'ai arraché la langue ? Tu ne goûtais pas le sang, que je me rappelle…

Il arqua un sourcil. Lily venait de faire référence au baiser ?

-J'aimerais prendre une douche, tu peux aller prendre l'air dans ta salle de bain personnelle ?

-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus de ma chambre.

-Ce n'est pas le temps de déplacer tes valises ou de te présenter une chambre.

-Oh mais je peux me présenter seule une chambre. Je l'ai même déjà fait. Ton oreiller est confortable en plus.

Elle le contourna, le frôlant volontairement, et parti d'une démarche féline. La longue douche froide n'allait pas suffire…

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

Lily s'installa dans le lit après avoir ouvert une fenêtre. L'air ambiant s'était réchauffé sans qu'elle n'en prenne conscience. Tout c'était passé si vite… enfin, ça rattrapait sa lenteur d'esprit à comprendre. Elle inspira l'odeur de l'oreiller au maximum. Elle était déjà dépendante de son parfum. Si bien dans cette atmosphère, elle somnola jusqu'au retour de James. Il fut vraiment surpris de la voir dans son lit, à tenir aussi fermement son oreiller, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se coucha à côté d'elle et l'admira un instant. Elle ouvrit les yeux, lui sourit comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant puis l'embrassa simplement. Il l'encercla de ses bras, elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule et ils s'endormirent heureux de cette proximité.


	10. Mauvais réveil

Le soleil éclairait la chambre mais les rayons n'arrivaient pas directement sur les deux amoureux. Malheureusement, toute bonne chose à une fin et Lily ouvrit les yeux. Ébloui par le soleil, elle se recroquevilla sur James. Elle se rappela alors la soirée d'avant. Elle leva lentement la tête, l'embrassa sur le front et se leva sans le réveiller pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle prit une douche et se changea pour aller manger. Sirius était déjà lever mais baillait aux corneilles.

-'lut.

-Bon matin. Je vois que tu pourrais dormir plus.

-Mouais, mais le soleil est trop fort.

-Tu jalouses ceux qui dorment encore, c'est ça ?

-Comment t'as deviné ?

-Intuition. Tu vas réveiller Remus et moi James ?

-Ouais mais le démoli pas trop. On tient à lui même s'il t'énerve.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais être plus gentille avec lui que toi avec Remus. On se revoit ici dans quinze minutes ?

-Ouaip !

Il but le reste de sa tasse de café, fit de grands mouvements de bras en sautillant sur place et cria :

-Gare à toi, Remus, ton pire réveille-matin s'en vient !

Lily pouffa mais le suivi jusqu'aux chambres.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

James se réveilla lentement. Il était sur un petit nuage. Le soleil était resplendissant, comme son moral. Mais il entendit un cri venant de plus bas. Pas trop rassurer, il prit ses couvertures et se les remonta au-dessus de sa tête. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua que Lily n'était pas avec lui. Il soupira. Il avait rêvé tout ça, non que tout ce soit passé comme dans un rêve… En fait, se faire crier après ne retenait pas vraiment du rêve mais au moins, au final, tout allait bien. Sauf que Lily n'était pas avec lui.

Il se leva lorsqu'il la vit, accotée sur l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés.

-Et dire que je voulais te réveiller.

-Je préfère Sirius.

Le regard de Lily perdit son éclat.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il m'en veut moins, il ne fait que jouer.

Elle recula dans le couloir.

-Finalement, Sirius, amuse-toi. Je vais finir mon déjeuner.

-YEAH ! BONZAÏ ! s'écria Sirius en sautant sur son lit.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

Remus se leva lentement. Il venait de subir le réveil turbulent de Sirius et l'entendit se défouler sur James. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Dans un couloir, il vit Lily assise qui fixait le mur d'en face.

-Hey, Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Oh, bonjour Remus. J'ai réglé mon problème d'hallucinations.

-Bonne nouvelle ! Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air d'aller ?

-Il y a des matins avec, des matins sans.

-Ah, je comprends. Viens, on va attendre les gars.

-Non, j'ai déjà mangé. Je vais aller dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne me connait pas encore.

-Bien, amuse-toi.

-Merci, Remus.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

-Sirius, tu ne te peux pas.

-Je sais.

-Je me demande si je ne préférais pas le réveil de Lily finalement.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle prévoyait être plus douce avec toi que moi avec Remus.

-Lily douce avec James ? Commenta Remus.

-À croire qu'elle savait que tu souffrirais le martyr, mon p'tit loup. Mais elle a dit qu'on se retrouverait ici, quinze minutes après vous avoir réveillés.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait faire un tour dans la bibliothèque.

-Son assiette est là.

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent que son petit-déjeuner était à peine entamé.

-Elle n'a pas fini mais elle est partie… remarqua Sirius.

-Elle disait que c'était un matin sans aujourd'hui. Ça et ses hallucinations qui étaient parties.

-Hein ?

-Tu te rappelles, elle n'allait pas bien récemment, elle était traumatisée. Eh bien c'est réglé, me demande pas comment.

-Ce que je peux être con ! S'exclama James.

Il se leva sans les écouter et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Ils ne le suivirent pas, sachant qu'il voulait être seul.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

Lily prit un livre au hasard. Normalement, elle aurait fait le tour pour mieux apprécier mais elle voulait se changer les idées. Le livre de potions qu'elle tenait était si pointilleux qu'il ne portait que sur un sujet. Elle n'avait pas la tête aux mélanges. Elle remit le livre à sa place et fit deux pas à sa droite. Nouvelle étagère, nouveau sujet. Elle lu le titre. C'était des livres pour enfants. Elle soupira. Rien, pas d'histoires tordues pour lui changer les idées, que des recettes et des livres pour gamins. Bibliothèque entretenue, ouais…

Elle allait se tanner et rebrousser chemin lorsqu'elle échappa un livre. En le remettant à sa place, elle enclencha un système qui fit apparaître une trappe. Un pant de mur venait de glisser pour lui montrer l'ouverture d'un passage secret. Une fenêtre laissait filtrer la lumière du jour. Elle y entra et le mur se referma derrière elle, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de continuer son chemin. Elle entendit des pas dans la pièce d'à côté et ne bougea plus. Son nom se fit appeler alors qu'elle restait silencieuse. Il n'allait pas la trouver. En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit une table poussiéreuse. Elle entendit James jurer et ça la fit sourire. Son malheur faisait son bonheur. Cette pensée la replongea dans son malheur. Quelle peste ! Après une minute de silence de l'autre côté de la porte secrète, elle s'assit et fit transporter son déjeuner jusqu'à elle.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

-Au moins, elle mange.

-Oui, mais elle ne veut pas qu'on sache où elle se trouve.

-Elle va réapparaître.

-Je sais, mais ça m'intrigue.

James entra dans la pièce, le regard perdu.

-Hey.

-James ! Tu ne l'as pas retrouvée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

-Bonne nouvelle au moins, elle mange.

-Son assiette a disparu et ce n'est pas de ma faute, blagua Sirius.

James soupira.

-Les gars, annonça-t-il sérieusement après un silence de sa part. Je crois que j'ai embrassé Lily hier.

-Hum, je t'aurais dit bravo mais tu crois ?

-Ses hallucinations, j'ai les mêmes. Exactement les mêmes. C'est moi qui les provoquais, c'était moi qu'elle voyait.

Remus recracha son jus.

-Tu étais dans sa douche ?

-C'était un accident, ça.

-Wouhou, mon James devient un homme.

-Ferme-la, Sirius. Mais hier, c'est elle qui m'a fait faire une hallucination. En fait, ce sont des apparitions. Nous sommes à un endroit, nous pensons à l'autre, nous sommes face à l'autre, l'autre s'en rend compte et retour à la case départ.

-Alors hier ?

-Je ne me suis pas rendu compte sur le coup, je dormais, mais elle était dans mon lit.

-Ouais, il a du s'en passer des choses…

-Non, Sirius. Dès que je me suis réveillé, elle n'était plus là, mais elle l'avait été. Et elle est revenue, d'elle-même.

Les deux jeunes hommes écarquillèrent les yeux, plus que surpris.

-Et c'est la que tu l'as embrassée ?

-Non, on a joué au chat et à la souris, elle m'a traité de plusieurs noms, ça m'a rendu dingue donc je l'ai embrassé. Elle s'est laissé faire. Je suis parti, j'avais besoin d'une douche froide parce qu'il ne s'était justement rien passé autre, fit-il en regardant Sirius. À mon retour, elle était là, à m'attendre, dormant à moitié. À mon réveil, plus personne puis elle était dans le cadre de la porte disant vouloir me réveiller. Alors c'est quoi, j'ai rêvé donc j'ai cru l'embrasser ou elle était vraiment avec moi ?

-Wow, c'est trop pour moi, fit Sirius en se levant de table.

James tourna la tête vers Remus, pris au désespoir.

-Elle m'a embrassé, elle aussi. Je ne veux pas avoir rêvé. Lunard, dis-moi que je n'ai pas rêvé !

-Je ne sais pas, il faudrait lui demander.

-Mais elle est introuvable !

-Tu as à peine cherché…

-Je la connais. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la trouve, on ne la trouvera pas.

-J'espère sincèrement que tu as tord…


	11. Course physique et mentale

Lily décida d'explorer le passage pour pouvoir sortir de là un jour proche. Le chemin devait se trouver entre le mur et la maison puisque des fenêtres laissaient entrer les rayons du soleil régulièrement. Elle rencontrait des escaliers de temps en temps, la perdant encore plus dans son sens de l'orientation. Elle s'arrêta sur une marche pour manger lorsque son ventre lui ordonna. Lorsqu'elle devina une autre porte, elle ne sut même plus à quelle hauteur elle se trouvait, ni quelle heure il était.

Elle fit basculer prudemment la pierre et se retrouva dans une partie du manoir qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Elle entendit encore une fois son nom et erra dans les couloirs. Finalement, elle se retrouva face à sa chambre. Elle ne tenait pas absolument à se faire voir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir James étendu sur son lit en entrant dans sa chambre.

-Alors, quoi de bon ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

Il sursauta et se redressa.

-Lily…

Ce qu'elle crut ressentir comme de la surprise se transforma en colère. Grognant intérieurement, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers le parc. Mieux valait affronter Sirius ou Remus plutôt que Potter. Le fait de le nommer Potter la rendit triste mais James la rendait furieuse alors mieux valait y penser le moins possible.

Elle se fit retenir le bras par James qui la regardait droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pour quoi, au juste ?

-Tu dois être furieuse…

-Là n'est pas le problème, je peux très bien gérer mes sentiments. Peux-tu en dire autant ?

-Tu ne les gères pas, tu ne fais que ne pas les comprendre.

-Faux.

-Prends exemple sur hier. Tu me criais après mais tu m'embrassais deux secondes après.

-Oh non, c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus !

-Et tu as fait quoi pour m'en empêcher ? Laisser tomber l'oreiller avec lequel tu m'attaquais pour pouvoir mieux profiter ?

-Non ! Tu m'énerves !

-On a déjà eu cette conversation, tu sais aussi bien que moi comment ça se fini.

-Justement, je le sais mieux que toi puisque tu préfères Sirius !

Elle s'en alla avec l'envi de frapper Sirius. Remus et Sirius justement couraient vers sa chambre, ayant entendu des cris, et elle se fit un plaisir de renverser l'un d'eux, tête en bas, en passant.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'indigna Sirius.

-Elle est jalouse, j'y crois pas…

-James !

-De quoi, jalouse ?

-Je vous explique plus tard, faut que je la rattrape.

James courut vers la source des bruits de course. Il devait la rattraper. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé, il avait le droit de répliquer. Légèrement essoufflé, il tenta de la provoquer.

-Hey, Lily, jamais pensé que ton absence ce matin me ferait réagir ?

Bingo, elle s'est arrêtée. Elle se retourna et il vit le feu brûler dans ses iris. Il n'en était pas inquiet pour autant.

-Hey, Potter, jamais pensé que mon absence n'efface pas nécessairement ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

-Tu dois comprendre, tout ce qui se passe est irréel depuis ton arrivée alors ne me demande pas de tout croire sur parole si je n'ai pas de preuve.

-Tiens, regarde par toi-même.

Elle ouvrit une porte. C'était sa chambre. Il entra et regarda le désordre. Une douce odeur embaumait la salle, les couvertes étaient toutes tirées sauf la plus mince et les draps étaient chiffonnés. Tant de petits détails insignifiants qu'elle avait remarqués.

-Tu ne m'as même pas laissée parler ce matin. Tu as tout de suite sauté aux conclusions. Tu n'as même pas regardé autour de toi. Utilise ta cervelle, Potter.

-Je t'aime.

Les yeux de Lily brillèrent alors qu'elle marqua une pause. Ces mots représentaient pour elle un coup en plein cœur, elle avait besoin de quelque seconde pour se relever.

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Je t'aime, répéta-t-il.

Deuxième attaque, elle baissa le regard.

-Non.

-Lily, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Hier, tu savais.

-Hier, tu ne m'avais pas rejeté ! cria-t-elle.

Il la regarda un instant.

-Toutes ses années, tu m'as rejeté. Je t'aime quand même.

-Tu ne doutais pas, ria-t-elle nerveusement.

-Oh si, plusieurs fois. Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Une fille ne t'attire pas autant sauf si tu l'aimes. Et tu l'as avoué hier, je t'attire.

-Tu m'énerves.

-On a tous des défauts, mais je vais changer un peu si tu veux.

Il la prit dans ses bras mais elle resta de marbre.

-Je ne te laisserai pas, pas après ce que tu m'as donné hier.

-Je t'ai donné quoi au juste ?

-De l'espoir, et une once de tentation… Je ne te connaissais pas cette personnalité, je vais devoir approfondir ces connaissances.

-Pff.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. La lueur qui étincelait habituellement était encore plus présente. Elle cligna des paupières, caressa ses joues de sa main.

-Je ne réfléchissais pas vraiment.

-Justement, c'est ancré au plus profond de ton être. Tu te dois d'être comme ça avec moi.

-Même pas vrai.

-Tu me touches à l'instant, sans rougir ni même bégayer.

Elle retira sa main de sa joue.

-Lorsque tu réfléchissais mais que je dormais à moitié, tu m'as joué dans les cheveux.

-Simple égarement de la part de mes neurones.

-Oui, ils étaient trop occupés à te faire comprendre certaines choses.

Non seulement ses yeux étaient étincelant mais son regard était pénétrant. Il souriait en coin mais c'était l'un des sourires les plus vrais qu'il n'ait jamais fait.

-Je t'aime, Lily.

L'attaque était différente. Les mots se défendaient contre la tête, ils laissaient le cœur de côté. Celui-ci avait compris, il fallait maintenant que le message puisse sortir.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, James.


End file.
